Confessions of a Drunk Blaine
by erickp101
Summary: Just a fluff of Blaine and Kurt. What Blaine said the night he was drunk in bed with Kurt. Klaine.
1. Party time

**This story was made after i saw party fan fics of klaine.**

**Don't mind my grammar mistakes because it's 12.30am and i couldn't be stuffed to proof read it.**

**Like always, don't own glee or any of the characters, sadly.**

Confessions of a Drunk Blaine

When Kurt was at Mckinley, he was one of those people that never really went to parties and all that types of stuff. He would do an occasional shopping spree with Mercedes and maybe a cover of some broad way song to put on youtube but that was probably be it. But when he moved to Dalton, that was a different story.

There was a party usually every fort night at a random students house and Blaine always went to them. He was quite the party animal when it came to being one. He never was a strong drinker when it came to drinking either. But he always had fun though.

One time, Blaine brought Kurt to one of these partys because he always saw Kurt in the dorms watching some lame show or studying.

"C'mon Kurt, can you please just come for me?" Blaine asked jumping on the spot in Kurts dorm.

"I don't know Blaine, I mean there are a lot of people at Dalton and who knows what can happen?"

"Fine then, you don't have to drink. You can be my designated driver!" Blaine said giving a face that looks so desperate.

"Fine, but don't think I'll change my mind into drinking." Kurt replies

The 2 boys both got ready and then headed off to the car. You could see a really excited face on Blaines face the whole time they were in the car. When they got there, you could already see all these people hanging around the front and holding red cups in their hands.

When got out of the car and went inside the house, people was going crazy. There was a corner of people playing beer pong, people swimming in the pool, and a lot of dancing. On the inside, there was a couch that had 5 couples making out, some random Dj playing house music and more dancing people.

"This looks really fun Blaine" Kurt tells Blaine in a sarcastic voice.

"Shut up and let's dance" and so Blaine pulls Kurt to the dance floor and has the time of his life spending it with him.

Blaine already had a few shots of vodka and it looked like it was coming through in Kurts eyes. He had a tomato red face and bumped into a couple of things where ever he went. Kurt followed him everwhere he went to make sure he was ok. When Blaine went to the a couch, Kurt sat next to him.

"Having fun at all Blaine?"

"Only coz it's with you." Blaine replied poking Kurt on the face while answering.

"Right then, why don't you go and dance?"

"You're so cool Kurt, how come i didn't think of that? That's so cool, that's so cool." He continued while walking in the middle of the dance floor.

He looked at kurt and gave him a really entertaining show. He was bobbing his head and shaking his hips. Kurt found it really amusing. He then he gave Kurt a stare and pointed his finger at him. He was slowly dancing up to him and then grabbed his hand. Kurt was really embarrased because of the way he was acting.

"Dance with me baby" said Blainepulling Kurt up from the couch.

"Oh, ok, whatever!" said Kurt.

They were bothing holding each others hand and swinging aound but then a love song popped up.

"To all the couples out their, this is your turn!" said the Dj putting on 'Flightless bird, American Mouth'.

Kurt rested his head on on Blaines shoulder and then they both started slow dancing together. People looked at them but Kurt really didn't care, this was pretty much what he wanted since he met Blaine and Blaine himself would really care what he's doing at the moment at the time.

_Have I found you Flightless bird,_

_jealous, weeping or lost you, _

_american mouth Big pill looming _

The lyrics of the song made Kurt get that jittery feeling people get when they found the one they were looking for.

For the rest of the night at the party, they were sitting in corner together holding each others hand looking at each other so romanticly.

"I think we should go now, it's getting pretty late." said Kurt pulling Blaine up from where they were sitting.

When they both got in the car, Kurt had to do Blaine belt up because he was so waisted.

"C'mon big boy, just lift you arm up for me" said Kurt when he had put the belt in.

During the trip back to Dalton, Blaine was humming the same song 'Flightless Bird, American Mouth' over and over again. Every time the chorus part was hummed, Kurt smiled. That memory of them together like that was golden for Kurt.

They finally got to Dalton abut at 2am, and headed off to Kurts room. Since Kurt was one of the newest kids there, he got a room by himself. While Kurt was bringing Blaine there, he was really struggling.

"C'mon big boy, we can do this." he said everytime Blaine bumped into the wall or almost fell.

They get to the door and Kurt opens it. He helps Blaine to his bed and leaves him there for a moment so he can fix himself. He goes to his bathroom and washes his face. He started to take off his clothes in the bathroom because blaine was in the bed area and next thing he knew, was staring at him.

"Blaine!" Kurt said surprised because Blaine was walking by himself.

"Kurt, you know how cool you are? I just wanted to say that." Blaine mumbled while looking at Kurts chest.

"Let's go Blaine, back to the bed." said Kurt blushing at the moment while he brought him back to the bed.

He then continues changing and brushing his teeth. He got to Blaine and took off his shoes. He got in the bed with him just smiles trying to go to sleep. Blaines then said something.

"Kurt, spoon me please?"

"Ah, ok. Sure." replied Kurt hugging his crush that is in bed with him.

"Lets tell each other something that we never told anyone Kurt." said Blaine.

"You should go first Blaine." Kurt suggested.

"Okaaaay. Well, I dream about you Kurt in a romantic way, most of the nights of the week. I usually spend the other nights dreaming about hot guys." said Blaine when he was falling asleep.

Kurt didn't know what to do now, what to think. Is this really Blaine talking or is it drunk Blaine? A rush of shivers ran down Kurts body and he felt so happy, but embarrased.

"Well blaine, I been meaning to tell you this and this is gonna be weird but, i like you Blaine."

When he finished saying what he said, he realised that he was fast asleep.

**You liked it?**

**then review so i can be encouraged to write a next chapter! hopefully it isn't the end for drunk blaine?**


	2. Knowing the truth

**Well, this is the second chapter of the story hope you enjoy it because i enjoyed writing it. sorry it took me a while to finish it, been busy with school work.**

Confessions of a Drunk Blaine

It was the next morning and Blaine and Kurt were still in the bed together. The position they were in was really comfortable for them. Blaines legs were intwined with Kurts. They were both facing each other and there fore heads were touching each other .Kurt woke up and saw Wes just watching them as he made really loud noises because he was eating in Kurts room.

"HHHHHMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM" said Kurt when he got up and stretched.

He then laid down again and spooned Blaine who was still asleep. He shot back up and finally realised that Wes was there just staring at them.

"What the hell? What are you doing here Wes?" Kurt asked looking pissed off and curious.

"I was just checking up on you 2 because Blaine didn't come to our room last night after the party. But i think I will leave you 2 alone." said Wes as he walked out.

Kurt was so embarrassed when he saw Wes. He then tried to wake up Blaine.

"Pssst, pssst. Blaine wake up." said Kurt while he tapped Blaines shoulder.

"Leave me alone, I'm sleeping" Blaine replied turning over and pulling the blanket over himself.

"C'mon Blaine, it's already 11am. You said we were gonna go to get coffee today." Kurt said while he made up an excuse.

"Fine then." said Blaine that got up in a lazy kind of way.

After they both got ready, they headed off to the Lima Bean coffee shop. Once they got there, they ordered what they wanted and got a table to sit at.

"Kurt, can i ask you something?"

"Sure!" replied Kurt in a perky type of way.

"Well, I'm not exactly sure what happened last night. Is it alright if you can tell me what went down after the party. Did i say anything or do anything stupid?" Blaine asked while taking a sip out of of his coffee.

"Umm, can i be hounest with you Blaine? You actually said stuff that melted my heart away. You made me feel like there was butterflies in my stomach. Look Blaine hold my hand." said kurt while grabbing Baines hand and looking guilty with a slight of happiness.

"Last night Blaine you told me that you dream about me, in romantic ways. I don't know if it was the drunk you or if it was the actual you but it made me feel really special. There's also something that i wanted to tell you. Before i could , you went to sleep and i feel that i lost my chance to tell and i think you should know how i feel. Also I need to know something from you Blaine. The stuff you said last night, was that true?" He asked while rubbing The others hand.

"Kurt, i just have to say that i'm actually embarrassed of what i did last night. I don't kow what to say. You've got me speechless. But i think i should still answer you and also i need to make sure that what we have isn't going to be ruined, no matter what it is?" he asked while giving Kurt a puppie look.

"Of coarse Blaine. Whatever is gonna happen now isn't going to affect whatever we have now in a negatie way, just saying." He replied back.

"You've given me the strength to say it Kurt, but yes. My feelings are true for you and i'm sorry you have to find out this way. Also Kurt i don't know if this is me liking you, i think it's more." said Blaine making Kurt almost cry.

"You know Blaine, i've never thought that i would have the courage to tell you this. Even since i met you, you're all i think about. Day and night. There's nothing more satisfying than thinking about you. What i mean to say Blaine is that i have the same feeings for you. That's what i wanted to tell you all this time." said Kurt finally finishing what he was saying.

He only just realised that he saw a happy smile on Blaines both still hold each others hands and before they oth knew it, they were kissing each other.

**The End.**

**Love it ? Hate it? whatever, just review it!**


End file.
